


With Your Love, Your Love, I’m A Better Man

by Ash_Writes, nostalgiclester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Omegaverse Pregnancy, Overstimulation, Phan Smut, Pregnancy, Smut, Teasing, blood mentions, bottom!Phil, flesh light, mentions of punishment, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Writes/pseuds/Ash_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgiclester/pseuds/nostalgiclester
Summary: Play me like a love song,Every time it come on, I get this sweet desire//Pregnancy pheromones, their lover carrying their children, drives an Alpha closer to their Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

Phil had hit the seventh month milestone of his first pregnancy a week ago. The doctors told him everything was going perfectly in the pregnancy, they were doing everything right.

His Alpha, Dan, was looking after him and would help him when he was sore or tired. Or horny. As he was now. That was one thing the doctors had said to them, that especially towards the end of the pregnancy, they would both get stronger sex drives because of the pheromones released.

Phil woke up to the sun streaming through the window, shining against his Alpha’s arm that was resting over Phil’s waist to his stomach. He smiled softly. Life as a married couple really was as amazing as everyone said it was.

To his left, Dan was fast asleep. Under the covers, he was butt naked, laying on his stomach as his head rested against Phil's arm. They both loved the weekends, staying with each other, Dan constantly making sure Phil was comfortable. Dan opened his eyes slowly, as if sensing Phil was awake. A small spread on his lips as he closed his eyes once more, kissing his Omega’s cheek. "Slept well?" Dan asked, his fingers rubbing at Phil's stomach.

Phil turned around in the bed to look at his Alpha with a little grunt of effort, “Slept well.” He confirmed, kissing his cheek back and then his lips.

“Hm... can you feel him?” Phil smiled, moving Dan’s hand to touch at the base of his stomach, where their baby was kicking his minuscule foot out, “There’s your son...” He smiled softly,

“I bet this bump makes me look amazing.” Phil teased. He’d not felt as pretty; as attractive or cute as he usually did, it was solely the pregnancies fault for that, but he’d get over it.

Dan felt a gush of warmth running through his chest at the sight of Phil's eyes, so cool yet to warm and full of kindness. He could almost feel the heat against his skin. A smile spread on his lips as he looked at Phil's stomach, his hand running back and forth, from Phil's left hip to his right one, leaning his head to kiss the top of the bump.

“Hello, baby." Dan whispered, looking up at Phil. It was Dan's turn to kiss him, his tongue pushing against Phil's teeth, giggling. "You always look amazing, because no matter what, you'll always be mine." Dan mumbled, his thumb rubbing over Phil's belly button. There was some kind of primal attraction between a bonded Alpha and Omega, and that was heightened further by the pregnancy.

Phil grinned a little, watching his Alpha’s hand move over the bump that was them as one.

“He keeps moving.” Phil complained a little. Pregnancy really was as much as effort as everyone said it was. He slowly looked up at him, as their lips pressed together, and he was smiling into the kiss.

“I’m your Omega.” He replied, voice gentle and quiet. Phil usually loves soft kisses in the morning like this. He liked careful touches and slow movement, kisses to his bonding gland like it was oxygen to both of them. But Phil was seven months pregnant, stomach massive and swollen, and that’s not what he wanted anymore. Not now, not until their baby was here and he could be his own person again. His Alpha above him was kissing him though, and that’s all that was important.

Dan frowned slightly as Phil complained. He shuffled so he'd be closer, head bumping against Phil's as he looked down, humming in thought,

“C'mon, baby. Cut your daddy some slack." Dan cooed, patting the bump. He laughed slightly as he felt a kick against his hand, pulling it away and shaking it as if it hurt, hissing slightly.

“My Omega." Dan echoed, angling his head slightly, his lips brushing over Phil's bonding gland, humming softly. "I think we'll have a strong little Alpha." He said, his eyes closed as he wrapped his arm over Phil's chest.

“I think we'll need to get a lock on our door once he starts runnin' around." Dan sighed, pressing his thigh between Phil's legs, his hand moving towards the Omega's chest.

Phil could never help but smile at his husband as he spoke to their baby. The doctors said it was healthy to do so and Phil definitely agreed with them. His hand touched the place where Dan’s had been, and felt a kick too,

“He can’t wait to get out.” Phil muttered, before breathing out softly as Dan’s lips came to his bonding gland, bitten and permanently marked years ago, even before they were married.

His eyes flickered shut and he gasped as Dan’s leg came between his thighs. They’d been married for years, Phil was 31, they were used to the others’ body by now, they knew what got them going, but ever since this pregnancy, Dan could seemingly get Phil going with simply a touch to his bonding gland, or a thigh to his crotch.

Dan grinned, a soft giggle pushing against Phil's cheek as he kissed it. Whenever it came to his baby, the Alpha became giddy and excited, even if it wasn't really a thing he was used to. Just feeling his baby, knowing it was a part of him inside of Phil that will forever be a symbol of their love - that thought almost brought tears to his eyes.

“Jus' a little more, love. We want you to come out strong and healthy." Dan hummed in the general direction of Phil’s bump as he felt his lover slowly unravel under him.

Phil looked to Dan, “If he’s born now, he can be strong and heathy.” He argued with a smile. He was almost delirious with the way Dan made him feel, but these were only words. He didn’t mind it though. He liked this extra attention he was getting from his boyfriend, extra touches and extra help when doing anything as simple as cleaning the dishes. However, they both knew how much hornier he’d gotten, and Dan thought it was funny to tease him.

Dan shook his head, kissing Phil's cheek. "He'll be born prematurely, love. He's not ready yet." Dan explained. His hand joined his thigh, pushing against Phil's slit, thumb rubbing at the sensitive skin as he moved to bite at Phil's collar bone, an animalistic groan escaping through his teeth. 

“Mhm, fuck, Alpha.”

“Yes, my dear Omega?" Dan said, trying his best to keep calm as his nose pushed against Phil's neck, taking in his lover's scent as if it were a drug.

The Omega pouted, “Nnn... Alpha, touch me.” Phil whimpered, eyes closing tight. He wanted his Alpha to fuck him into the bed, wanted him to bite his bonding gland instead of just touching it carefully. His hips pushed against Dan’s thigh, whimpering softly. His bump always got in the way, but he had simply learnt to ignored it for the sparks of pleasure between his legs.

"All mine," Dan reminded, his tongue hot and heavy over Phil's bonding gland. It has been less than a week since they normally fucked, and the more pregnant Phil got, the harder it seemed to find a comfortable way. As much as he loved having a pregnant husband, Dan couldn't wait to have Phil pushed on his stomach again, with Dan pushing himself inside of Phil's body, harder and harder until it's the only thing Phil feels.

Phil’s hand moved into Dan’s curls, tugging on them as he moaned loudly. Bonding glands on Omega’s were extremely sensitive, and the feeling was only heightened by the pregnancy.

“Mhm... feels good.” He muttered quietly, pushing back against Dan’s hand against his crotch.

Dan really did know how to rile his Omega up. Sometimes Phil /did/ wish he could simply have a premature baby so that Dan could touch him with no care, fuck him up against the wall or bend him over the kitchen counter. But he’d rather have compliments and touches and comments about how good he looked carrying Dan’s baby.

“Your Omega.” He muttered. “Kiss me?”

Dan relished in the desperate sound of Phil enjoying what he was doing, his hand moving up and down the Omega's cock slowly, teasingly.

“Anything for my Omega." Dan murmured, a grin spreading on his lips as he felt the push of Phil's hips, desperate for more, obviously. Dan immediately answered Phil's call, pressing their lips together.

Phil kissed him back, grinning widely against his lips. He really did love Dan, with his whole damn heart. He loved Dan’s lips on his and the way he bit his bottom lip and gripped his hips. 

He sat up between Phil's legs then, pushing them apart. "I have an idea. Sit up." Dan commanded, letting go of Phil's cock. Phil groaned a little, so much effort needed to even pull himself up into a sitting position, making grabby hands for his husband.

They were positioned so Dan was sat back on his heels, and Phil was sat, chest to chest, in his lap. The position meant there was a comfortable place for the bump to rest, but they were so, so, physically close.

Dan pressed a hand to the small of Phil's back, leaning to kiss him in, making sure the kiss was soft and slow, such a contrast to what Phil wanted, but Dan knew that.

“We'll see if this is comfortable for the both of us, okay baby?" Dan asked, moving Phil around slightly, his other hand reaching down to his own cock, lining it up against Phil's ass. "As much as I love you pregnant, I can't wait for you to be flexible again, omega."

Phil smiled, nodding as he searched for his lips, wanting them back against his. He loved Dan’s lips on him, whether they be on his own lips or on his neck or around his dick.

“Mmh, Alpha, I want to be flexible for you. Want you to bend me over the kitchen table.” He responded, a small smirk on his lips, but moaning regardless, Dan’s cock at his entrance. He was open and leaking slick; the pregnancy did that to him, made him constantly willing and ready for his Alpha, “Want your cock.”

Dan groaned softly, pushing his tongue into Phil's mouth, eyes shut tightly as he pushed himself into Phil, letting out a sigh as he leaned his head against the Omega's shoulder, pressing him down by his thighs.

“God, I can't wait to fuck you in every single corner of this house, again, again and again." Dan moaned, pressing close.

Phil pushed himself down onto Dan’s cock at those words, moaning loudly. He didn’t even need any time to relax around Dan; he was already open and ready for him. Dan was biting down at Phil's bonding gland as he pushed his hips up to meet Phil's, thrusting into him roughly, and it made Phil’s head spin

“Oh my god, Dan, Alpha, shit, I love you.” Phil was whimpering into his hair, cock bobbing and body thrusting down onto Dan’s dick. “My god, fuck, want to go at this everywhere; good position, oh shit.”

They couldn’t get as close as Phil really wanted to, with the large baby bump that was going to burst at any moment, but they were skin on skin and that was an ecstatic feeling.

Dan groaned heavily, latching onto Phil's neck tightly as he sucked at the same point, holding onto Phil's shoulders. He was blessed to have this man, so ready for him no matter what. Always.

Dan placed one hand on Phil's lower back, pulling him down against his cock as his own hips pushed up into Phil's body, spreading soft kisses against Phil's jaw, his other hand going to the back of Phil's neck.

“Fuckin' hell, Phil. You're so ready for me, such a pretty lil' Omega." Dan praised, the thighs bouncing as he peppered Phil's face with kisses, his mouth half open, filling Phil's ears with moans.

“You're doing so great, Phil. How are you feeling?" Dan asked, his grip on Phil's neck tightening as a primal sense rushed into him, thrusting harder into Phil's entrance. Phil found his own prostate with Dan’s cock, and he was collapsing into his shoulder, moaning loudly. His nails were digging into Dan’s back, scratching and leaving marks that would stay, Dan hissing, though in no bad kind of pain. They both loved it; loved making up the little white lies as to why their bodies looked like they’d been attacked.

“All for you, Alpha.” He said, voice a little slurred from the feeling. “Green... so good... fuck, colour?” Phil asked too, simply as a precaution. His breath was breaking and his neck was arching backwards into Dan’s grip. Dan was all over, all around, everywhere, he seemed to be touching every part of his skin. He was so painfully hard, everything was so good, as one of his hands moved into Dan’s curls, moaning loudly.

“Green, Omega. Real fucking green." Dan said, always thankful Phil asked him how he was feeling. The system they had of caring and taking care of each other, even if Dan was the dominant one, made him adore his relationship with his Omega even more.

Dan found the way Phil worked over his cock admirable. Here he was, a tired, pregnant boy, that will do anything for his Alpha's dick. His hand, the one on Phil's back, moved to the Omega's dick, fingers barely running over the skin as his head leaned downwards, leaving sloppy kisses and warm breaths all the way to the man's nipples.

Phil’s head tilted forwards, face dropping into the Alpha’s hair, all but screaming as Dan’s hand came close to his cock, teasing the skin. Phil was thrusting up to find friction in his hand, before he was pushing down to help move the dick inside him. Phil loved Dan, loved his soft smell of wood and smoke from his shower gel, the sweat building on his skin from going at this so fast.

Dan grinned, his teeth closing around Phil's nipple, knowing that really got Phil off. He leaned back a little in the position they were in when, resting on his hands.

Dan sucked on Phil's nipple as the other boy seemed more pliant the more he did it, the longer he was inside of Phil, the harder it was to lose all control. He had a beautiful boy bouncing on his cock, whining and panting for him. Only ever for him.

When Phil begged was him more, like Dan was his oxygen and he was about to pass out without touches and words, he pushed the man down, sitting on his knees as he cupped Phil's face in his hands.

Phil couldn’t breathe, it felt so good. He made a little ‘oof’ sound as his back hit the soft mattress, and though he couldn’t reach his legs up, couldn’t wrap them over Dan’s shoulders, he did wind them around his thighs, pushing himself closer.

“Fuck, D-Dan, touch me, A-Alpha?”

“Didn't even say please, what a shame." Dan taunted, pinning Phil down as he thrusted into the Omega feverishly.

Phil had never thought it would be hot to be pinned down in the way he was now, Dan holding his face, and he was immediately fucking into him again, finding his prostate within seconds. His eyes opened, looking up to Dan with hooded eyelids, “Please, Alpha.” He said, voice a little sarky and a small smirk on his face.

Dan placed one of his hands on Phil's thigh, rubbing up and down the soft skin, a soft hum, too controlled for this situation, rolling from his throat as he fucked Phil, his hand pushing against the Omega's forehead, tugging at his fringe.

"Good boy." Dan commented, scratching his fingers forcefully through the flesh of Phil's thigh before running the hand up, stroking the Omega's cock slowly as he felt a thump at the base of his own cock, groaning as he pushed into Phil forcefully one last time before he started swelling, his thighs pushing under the Omega's back, tilting his lower half upwards.

Phil moaned loudly, his own short nails digging roughly into Dan’s back, scratching down and then moving to his neck, scratching at the skin. He was near-on screaming, nails digging down so hard he was worried he’d draw blood as Dan came, opening him wider than when they were fucking.

This wasn’t them in heat, this was them so turned on from Phil’s belly. Phil’s belly, carrying Dan’s baby. Phil was gone within seconds after Dan, whining desperately and collapsing on to the bed as much as he could with his back arched over Dan’s knees. His eyes opened again, and he smiled softly, “Mmh, love you.” He said, post-coitus and relaxed, happy as fuck.

Dan arched his back as he hissed, moaning loudly at the feeling of Phil, being so needy for him, wanting Dan so badly, as much as Dan himself wanted him. Dan's eyes was closed, his eyes bursting with white warmth under the lids as he stayed in place, buried deep in Phil's ass, his cum trickling further into the Omega's body.

Dan shuffled and moaned, placing one hand on Phil's thigh as he rolled his hips into Phil's ass, a shiver running down his spine as he filled the boy up. "Love you too." Dan muttered, and just to tease Phil, he thumbed at Phil's base, squeezing the soft flesh between two fingers, grinning as he observed his blissful partner, imagining Phil's insides, accommodating both Dan and their baby inside, a full and happy Omega.

Dan’s body blocked Phil from shutting his legs properly, but he did his damn best, pressing his knees together against Dan’s chest. This always happened when they fucked like this; Phil was full, Dan’s cock pressed deep inside him, and the Alpha would tease him until he came again.

“Ffffuck.” Phil whined, head turning to the side as he felt Dan touching him, tantalisingly slow, overstimulation but in the way he /knew/ Phil liked. “Alpha...” he whimpered softly.

Dan grinned brightly, his other hand running up and down Phil's knee, leaning down to kiss the soft skin, humming. Dan pulled his hips away as much as he could, creating tension around Phil's hole with his knot, moaning as he bit his lip, Phil whining, almost dragging his own hips with Dan’s movements naturally.

“I think you know how to ask for something, Omega. C'mon, turn your head towards me, and use your mouth, Phil." Dan said, his voice calm and firm, pushing himself forward as he thumbed at Phil's slit, cocking his head to the side as he stared at the pretty Omega.

He wasn’t very hard yet, but he knew he had it in him to get hard again, and so he very slowly turned back to look up at Dan, eyes hooded and glazed over from the way he went from his last orgasm to stimulation immediately again.

“Nnnn... Alpha... please, green, make me come. Want to come again f’you, be nice an’ tight for you, D’n.” His words were slurred, quiff matted and body jolting at Dan’s every movement, desperate to keep him close.

Dan let out a sarisfied hum as Phil spoke up, even if it seemed he was really struggling, he still did as his Alpha told him to. That's one of the things he loved about the boy, one of the things that made him marry Phil is that no matter what, he'd still trust Dan, and Dan would do nothing at all to betray that trust.

"Think you can come again before I'm -ah- done?" Dan asked, his voice soft. "I won't let you come after that, can you come that quickly, Omega?" Dan said, his hips still moving slowly around Phil's. Dan couldn’t move much, but what he could, he did.

Phil whimpered at that, hand dragging down Dan’s arm and leaving soft white marks in his wake, “Yes, Alpha... I’ll be good f’you... do what you ask me t’.” He muttered, taking Dan’s hand and kissing it, making his way up to his inner elbow, and making a point of trying to force a hickey into the supple skin even if it didn’t work.

Phil dropped his arm then, shutting his eyes again and pressing his thighs together more as he slowly felt himself harden between his legs. “Fuuuck, that’s g’d, D’n.”

Dan smiled at the soft touch of Phil's fingers, showing how needy he was for Dan, showing how much he needed this, needed Dan. He squeezed the Omega's hand, taking it and kissing it as well, placing and pinning the arm right next to Phil's head as he rubbed up and down Phil's length, looking down at his blissed out husband.

“Fuck, you're such a pretty baby, Philly. But you'll have to be faster if you wanna come again." Dan explained, feeling his knot slowly but surely become smaller.

Dan’s persisting hand meant Phil was growing hard again, and soon he was fucking up into Dan’s hand like a fleshlight, barely any help from Dan, blind need keeping him going. One hand was pinned to the mattress where their hands were interlinked, the other was tracing shapes into Dan’s side.

Phil wasn’t stupid. He knew Dan’s knot was decreasing, and he was doing his damnedest to keep inside of him, clenching around him. But the second time to come was always harder, and he was doing his best, but he was tired and his actions were getting sloppy.

Every few thrusts, Dan squeezed Phil's hand, groaning as he tried to will his knot to stay even for the slightest, noticing Phil's muscles tightening around him, so needy for seconds. Once Dan's cock was completely normal again, he pulled out of Phil, holding onto his hand and laying down behind him, kissing at his shoulder.

"Pretty baby, you didn't make it in time." Dan clicked his tongue, his leg slotting between Phil's.

Phil whimpered loudly, hands reaching for Dan as he moved away. This was torturous, so close to coming but not getting that high he was verging on. And he wouldn’t touch himself if Dan had told him he couldn’t come. Phil clenched his ass - he loved keeping his come inside him, even if he was already pregnant - after Dan pulled out, but when Dan was slotting his thigh between Phil’s it was almost too easy.

Carefully, he unclenched, slowly letting the come trickle out of him, on to Dan’s leg. “I’m sorry, Alpha... I did m’best.” He was whining the words, but there was a smirk on his tone. “I’m so hard...”

Dan pushed his leg further against Phil's cock, groaning loudly as he pressed his middle finger against Phil's hole, rubbing up and down, before sliding it in easily.

"Oh baby, you're not getting that come out of you for a while." Dan ordered, making it clear that in no way would Phil be empty. He rubbed his thigh up against Phil's, sucking on his neck, a comfort. "Be a good boy and clean yourself off of my fingers once I'm done with you, Omega."

Phil’s eyes squeezed shut. His cock was leaking over his swollen stomach at the words, dominant and just so damn /Alpha/. Phil wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to come, but with those words, Phil was coming over Dan’s leg that was teasingly rubbing against him underneath his cock.

“Oh, /God/, Dan!” He cried out, orgasm almost ruined if not for the leg underneath. “S-sorry, Alpha... Felt too good... couldn’t help it.” He muttered, slowly turning around and looking down, where Dan’s leg was covered in his own come. “What do you want me to do, Alpha?” He asked, eyes wide and innocent.

Dan froze, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at Phil, his finger continuing to push deep inside Phil's ass, rubbing him through his orgasm. Once Phil turned to him, he let go of the Omega's hand, his hand wrapping around the boy's cock, squeezing tightly as he gathered the come that spread there, pushing it towards Phil's face silently.

“Two more months, two more months and you'll get punished for every single time you disobeyed me in the past seven months, Omega. How much is that, then? Do your remember?" Dan asked, seemingly calm as he moved his finger inside of Phil, feeling the tight ring of muscle clench around him, even if it was just a finger.

Dan almost seemed disappointed in him for it, and that made Phil a little upset. He held his stomach as leaned down, taking each of Dan’s fingers individually, beginning to suckle them.

Dan bit his lip, hissing softly before he pushed his fingers down the back of Phil's throat, his other hand holding Phil down there, so he'd be right against his thigh

He looked up at him as he finished licking his own come off his Alpha’s fingers, “I - ah, shit - don’t know, Alpha... five?” He smiled softly at that, knowing it was closer to fifty than to five, but Dan had promised to not punish the Omega during the pregnancy. “I’ll be a good Omega.”

Phil choked, gasping for air desperately. Phil was addicted to this kind of teasing; it had been going on since he first got pregnant, since they fucked on the bathroom floor, positive pregnancy test on the counter.

“You've made a big fuckin' mess, and you're going to pay for it soon enough." Dan threatened, tugging Phil's hair as he leaned his head back. "Oh, Phil. I know you're always going to be a bad lil' boy, all I can do is make you learn, maybe one day, it'll be clear why you shouldn't make an alpha, your alpha, mad."

Phil swallowed a little at his words, knowing damn well he’d be paying for this the moment he’s out of hospital and their child is asleep, when Phil’s stomach is no longer bloated. Instead of responding to Dan though, he slowly cuddled into his chest, rubbing his eyes a little, close to sleeping now, even if he’d just woken up an hour ago; two orgasms really took it out of a person.

“Hnn... you can teach me, Alpha.” He said softly, shutting his eyes and relaxing into his arms. He did really, truly love his Alpha, and everything that came with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only meant to be a one shot but here’s some tooth-rotting fluff for y’all since it was requested.  
> \- ash

November 1st. A day over nine months after Phil’s birthday, Phil gave birth to a bouncing Alpha boy. Upon Dan’s request, he was named Elijah, and after nineteen hours of labour, Elijah was finally born. The Omega barely even got to hold him before he was passing out through blood loss and the shock of it all, but everything was okay when he woke up again and was greeted by a sniffling baby in a sniffling man’s arms.

The Omega had been tired all day, his stomach was hurting, and when Dan held his hand, his husband squeezed harder than ever before, not even knowing Phil was strong enough to make Dan feel like he'll lose all sense in all five fingers soon. His waters had broken late in the evening, still a surprise even though Phil had known it was soon, counting the seconds between the contractions.

It was hard driving to the hospital with one hand clasped so tightly, but Dan did it. He got through that part. All that had to happen now was that his Omega’s stomach would be cut open, a baby should be pulled out, and that's it, they can go home, everything will be well.

What the Alpha didn't take into plan was that he wasn't allowed in at the c-section - they were worried that the baby had an elevated heart rate - and it got longer and longer from the last moment he’d seen his husband, making his nerves reach higher than they ever had. Once Dan was allowed in again, his Omega was already passed out. The Alpha knew it was normal, he must be exhausted, but as doctors came in, taking him out again, he felt like everything could go wrong at any moment.

Dan was alone, for what felt like hours (and was probably more like thirty minutes) before the doctors stabilised Phil. He was sleeping, fluids running down a tube and into his veins as Dan intertwined their fingers, praying to any deity he didn't believe in that everything will be okay.

When the Omega finally awake, the love of his life was holding the hybrid of himself and Phil. He already had dark, straight hair, brown eyes, and the cutest cheeks he could have ever imagined. He watched as the baby grasped Dan’s finger in the tiny fist, shaking him slightly as he leaned his nose against the head.

The Alpha had never really smelt that new baby smell. He heard about it, indescribable, how warm it felt, and oh, how happy Dan was to have this comfort while Phil was passed out. It made his brain stop thinking about the worst case scenario; it seemed like nothing would dare to go wrong as long as he held the tiny human. 

The Omega had been cleaned up and had a blood transfusion in his faint, and now felt much better. Phil turned his head, looking at Dan, who was holding their child like he was china, and could break any moment. Phil’s smile widened, and so did Dan’s,

“Hello, Elijah.” He muttered softly, meeting Dan’s eyes, glassy with tears. “Can I hold him, Alpha?”

As he heard his Omega’s voice, Dan couldn't hold his tears back anymore. He got up slowly, sniffling with his face all red as he went to Phil carefully, placing Elijah in his arms, against his chest. Dan got Phil to scoot over, sitting next to him and wrapping his arms around the belly that's yet to unbloat. "God, I missed you." The Alpha said, kissing Phil's head as his free hand held the other side of Phil's face. "Don't ever faint on me for so long, damnit." Dan said, his voice quiet than usual as he looked down at Elijah, letting Phil have his bonding moments with him, as much as Dan had.

“I’ll try not to.” The Omega said with a soft smile, tears in his eyes.

Phil would never be able to repay the debt of how amazing his Alpha was that day. He remembered being wheeled into theatre, remembers being parted from Dan, remembers the pain, but none of that really mattered anymore.

He didn’t know how long he was out for, or about the low chances of him or his child, but when he woke up, none of that mattered because his husband was there, baby in hands. And then said baby was in Phil’s arms and he was crying too. “Oh my god... he’s beautiful...” Phil muttered, holding Elijah close. He laughed softly, tears still falling down his face, “I love you.” He said, to both Dan and Elijah. Phil couldn’t imagine how much Dan had been through, “I’m sorry for all of that, Alpha.”

Dan smiled brightly, his face damp with tears as he let Phil lean his head on his shoulder, running his thumb over Elijah's cheek, wiping away his tears as well. Dan kissed Phil's head, over and over and over again, eyes shut blissfully as the November sun ran over their skin, warm and bright. It was a beautiful day. 

“I love you too. I can get you something to eat, yeah? You must be starving, and I don't want you to get poisoned off of hospital food." The Alpha mumbled, running his hand over the baby's arm, over the soft hospital pyjamas.

“You can finally stop eating bananas and cucumbers together, that was fucking gross, Omega." Dan joked, not wanting to leave the bed, to leave both of them. He wanted to always be next to Phil and Elijah now that he had him, now that they were all crying together.

“It tasted good!” Phil defended, keening into Dan’s every touch. Phil watched with a teary-eyed smile as Elijah slowly calmed down his crying as Dan touched him, before shifting a little so he was holding him correctly.

The Omega pouted a little at Dan’s comment; he didn’t want his Alpha to leave, even for a moment, but he was right, he was starving. He had an IV drip, but it wasn’t filling his tummy. His tummy, that was all loose skin right now, “Hm... order a pizza... then you can just run down and get it.” He said softly, but then he was giggling at the realisation of what Dan had said, “We’re in a hospital, Dan. They’re not going to poison the food, Hypocratic oath and all that.”

Phil felt so overwhelmed by this all, by actually having their baby in his hands, not just an image on a screen from inside his tummy. Phil remembers feeling Elijah moving for the first time, he’d woken up in the middle of the night and broke down because he was so happy, Dan, his Alpha, his everything, next to him. He had a strong sense of dejá vù of the whole situation.

Dan let out a soft sigh as Elijah calmed down, laughing softly as the baby shifted around, all happy and bubbly. Dan huffed, shaking his head. "I've seen the food here, Omega." Dan mumbled, and nodded. He took out his phone, having the number of their favourite place already saved.

“Wait, I should probably ask if you're allowed to eat." Dan said, not really wanting to get up and call a nurse over for that. He wanted to stay here, he wanted to be close to Phil.

"I mean, it looks poisoned. That's enough for me." He looked at Phil, looked at every single muscle in his face turned softer as he smiled down, as he cried happy tears, as he looked down to a whole new person.

"God, he's so adorable. Look at that little face, and those cheeks! It feels like a miracle, Phil. It really does." Dan sighed, and as much as he didn't want to, he got up. "I'll be back soon, just need to clear with the people here that you can eat."

Phil couldn't keep his eyes off of their baby, small and now happy. He looked up to his husband, kissing his cheek softly with a giggle, "I know you just want to keep me safe, but I'm very sure the doctors and their cooking staff know what they're doing... but I won't say no to a pizza, Alpha." He'd just given birth, body in distress for a long time as the doctors did their job to deliver his Alpha baby.

Phil looked up to Dan as he cooed over Elijah, "He looks like you as a baby, Alpha." Phil said softly, watching him stand with a little pout.

"Hello, Elijah," Phil muttered, hand not holding him moving to run through his brown hair. He had all of Dan's features, but there were just some things that were very Phil. Straight hair, large cupid's bow. Phil started crying again. This really /was/ a miracle, that they could create life, create a baby that was 100% them.

Dan nodded, kissing Phil's forehead. "I'll do anything to keep you safe." Dan said, gently pulling Phil's fingers away from the scalp. "Hey, he's still real sensitive there." Dan reminded, curling his fingers in Phil's hair. "Remember what that book said? Six months." Dan explained, kissing Phil and laughing as he looked down. "The eyes are definitely mine, but the nose and the cheeks are yours, and those lil' old ears." Dan cooed, pinching the air gently.

Phil’s fingers stuttered a little, but he was nodding, moving his hand away from Elijah’s scalp. He studied the parts of his face Dan mentioned, nodding to his words.

Dan got up, even if it was the last thing he wanted. He sighed, looking down at them and waving goodbye before he went to find a nurse. When he got the green light for pizza, Dan immediately ordered it, already knowing Phil's favourite toppings, and came back to the room.

“I asked for desert as well, you must be craving su- hey," Dan said, immediately going to Phil's bed. He got in again, holding him tightly as he kissed his cheek. "You're giving me happy tears here, yeah? It's all good, Omega?" Dan made sure, rubbing Phil's arm.

Dan was gone for long enough that Phil was crying properly again, the baby in his arms giving him a confused look, dummy almost too big for his mouth.

Phil’s head raised as he heard Dan walk back into the room, and he was smiling weakly, nodding desperately, “Yes, yes, I’ve never felt better, Alpha.” He said, leaning into his touch subconsciously. “That was all worth it, all those months, all those appointments, all those hours of labour... all worth it... I love you, so much, Alpha.” Phil was also over emotional because of the amount of hormones in his veins, but he didn’t care about how he appeared. They’d tried for so long to get pregnant, that now Elijah was here, Phil couldn’t do much else but cry.

At the sight of his husband crying, Dan couldn't help but cry as well. He wrapped himself tightly around Phil, pushing his lover's head to his chest, kissing at his scalp with a soft sigh. "God, I love you. Love you so much." Dan murmured, pecking all over Phil's face, then leaning down to kiss at their baby's face, his lips almost enough to kiss Elijah's whole cheek at once.

Phil was muttering soft, ‘love you’s on repeat, kissing Dan’s hand and arm softly as he displayed his affection. Slowly, very slowly, they both calmed down, and a Beta nurse entered the room, smiling at them, holding a baby bottle, “It’s time for your child’s first feed.” He said, and Phil looked to Dan, “Would you like to do it, Alpha?” He offered, wide, glassy eyes watching him nervously. Phil was starving himself, so he wanted to eat, but mainly, wanted to see the bonding between the two Alpha’s. The nurse left to warm the bottle up, and the Omega turned to his Alpha, “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Dan sighed softly, leaning his head against Phil's neck and shoulder, humming at the soft, loving gestures. Dan looked up at the nurse, biting his lip and nodding. "Are you sure you don't want to do it?" Dan asked Phil, even if he wanted to feed Elijah, he wanted to make sure Phil will be okay with it. Dan nodded, "Okay, so the bottle will be ready, and the pizza should be here soon."

Phil nodded a little weakly, “I mean, yes, but it’s okay, you can do it.” He was already so exhausted, from all the tears and how much he’d been through physically. Phil honestly just wanted to sleep again, but he didn’t want to look away from Elijah.

“Mmh, you’ll get it, yeah?” He said softly, looking up to his husband, meeting brown eyes and reaching forwards and kissing him softly. Phil then looked back down to another pair of brown eyes, but now Elijah was crying again, “He’s hungry.” Phil commented, pointing his pinkie finger and pressing the tip to Elijah’s lips, and soon enough, he’s suckling on it, “We need to get dummies from home.” He smiled, though he definitely wasn’t complaining. They’d forgotten all the admin things, and so now they needed to go back to the house and get them. But for now, the Omega wasn’t complaining.

Dan sighed, but nodded. Phil was extremely tired, the last thing Dan wanted was to make him argue about this. Besides, they would have many, many opportunities to feed Elijah, both of them. Dan frowned as Elijah was crying again, his finger running against his little cheek. "I'll get the food, don't worry 'bout it." Dan muttered, sighing softly. "Just wait a little more, love, okay? Your bottle will be ready in a moment, Eli." Dan ushered, as if Elijah could actually understand him.

Phil’s chest hurt in the best way as he watched the two Alpha’s connect. “I don’t know where the dummies were put.” Phil laughing softly. There’d been so much bought, so many gifts received, that Phil had lost track and he didn’t even know what they had and didn’t have. The birth was almost perfectly planned, Elijah coming at only one day past the due date, but Phil had been tired and lazy towards the end.

Elijah’s tears seemed to calm as he was spoken to, Phil’s finger in his mouth, boneless gums biting around the skin. When the nurse came back in, Phil passed Elijah over to Dan and the nurse passed the bottle, and Phil was crying again, but smiling too. “I love you.”

Dan laughed, bumping his shoulder against Phil's gently, not hard enough to disturb Elijah. "I'm sure we have some, I think your finger will be a great dummy in the meanwhile." Dan teased, but his voice was soft, rather than provoking.

Dan took Elijah from Phil, placing his left arm under the baby as he got the bottle. "Like this?" Dan asked, concentrated on Elijah as the nurse explained what angle the bottle should be in. Dan pouted as Phil cried, but understood it completely. "Thank you." Dan said, and for one moment, he looked up to Phil, kissing him. "You're everything I ever wanted, Phil."

Phil watched with no fears but Omega biology as his Alpha held their son, carefully following instructions on how to hold him. “Dan, I just birthed your child and I’m all you wanted?” He teased, but he was giggling as he watched the two.

It was only a small bottle; Elijah was only just born, but it was heartbreakingly beautiful to watch. When he was finally finished drinking, Elijah was asleep again in seconds, eyes flickering shut and body switching off. The nurse lay him in the cot, close enough for one of Phil’s hands to rest on Elijah’s chest, before turning back to his husband.

Dan grinned, nodding. "He came from you, didn't he?" He asked, looking up as he got more confident. Dan cooed slightly as Elijah immediately fell asleep, wrapping his arms around Phil's body, placing his hand on Phil's stomach, rubbing over it. "God... he's so beautiful, Omega." The Alpha muttered, nudging his head against Phil's.

Phil smiled softly at the way they were laying together, but almost flinched away when Dan’s hand rested over his stomach, “I’m going to look so weird.” He muttered, carefully raising the hospital bed clothes and looking down at the way his stomach hadn’t really flattened.

“I always thought it would be perfectly flat.” He said, but shrugged, “I’m going to have to work out loads to look okay again.” He decided, but when he looked back to his baby, that he and his husband created, he decided he couldn’t care less.

Dan let out a soft chuckle, kissing Phil's cheek as he shook his head. Dan yawned softly. "God, you must be tired, if I am. Why don't you try and fall asleep, hm?" Dan suggested, blinking up at Phil.

Phil squeezed his eyes shut before opening them in an attempt to awaken himself, but he knew that it was useless, and that he’d be asleep within seconds if he allowed it. Phil nodded at his husband, yawning softly and then shutting his eyes. The soft movement of Elijah’s breathing, and his other hand in Dan’s, was the only comfort he needed, and he quickly fell asleep, with the most stunning child and husband in the world.

He really did have a beautiful life.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
